


Talking To Yayoi

by angel_ponders



Series: The Demisexual Ritsuka Series [2]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Yayoi walks in on an intimate moment between Mafuyu and Ritsuka.  He hadn't planned on coming out this way, but things don't always go as planned.





	Talking To Yayoi

Summer was a welcome break for Mafuyu and Uenoyama. For the first time since they’d officially become a couple, they had time during the day to be together without anyone else around. Akihiko and Haruki were at work, as were Uenoyama’s parents. And Yayoi was off being her usual social self. It was just the two of them relaxing in Uenoyama’s room as the heat of the summer afternoon slowly crept upwards. 

Uenoyama was on his back with Mafuyu curled up beside him, like they usually did when they got a few moments alone. Only instead of being on the verge of sleep, they actually had some energy. They almost didn’t know what to do with it as they were usually so damn busy. So they sat there for several long minutes, silent tension building between them. Each knowing that nothing was stopping them from taking their relationship a step forward right now.

Mafuyu was the first to make a move, propping himself up slightly beside him so that he could look into Uenoyama’s eyes. A few seconds ticked by before he leaned in and began to kiss him. It was slow at first - not exactly tentative, but leisurely as though they had all the time in the world. And it really felt like they did.

Mafuyu cupped his face, thumb tracing his cheek as though he were the most precious thing in the world. Meanwhile Uenoyama’s hand rested gently on Mafuyu’s side, right were his shirt was beginning to ride up ever so slightly. It was just a small amount of skin, but it was the most intimate contact they’d had so far beyond kissing. The physical side of their relationship was going slow and steady, which was comforting to Uenoyama, who was still learning exactly what being in a relationship with another man entailed. His confidence was building, though. He rubbed his fingers downward, over the exposed skin.

Then his door flew open.

“Ritsuka, you were supposed to do the d-” Yayoi paused in the doorway, mouth agape.

Uenoyama sat up and Mafuyu backed away, but it was obvious what they’d been doing. There was no saving the situation. Uenoyama’s eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You need to knock, Yayoi!” He stood and started to walk towards the door, presumably to slam the door in her face, but she shut it before he had a chance to reach it.

He spun around and leaned against the door, holding his head in his hands and muttering curses under his breath.

“Uenoyama…” Mafuyu stood and went to his side, but didn’t know what to say. “Uenoyama… are you okay?”

“Fuck,” he responded, reaching out and taking one of Mafuyu’s hand in his, hanging onto him like a lifeline. “Fuck, I didn’t want her to find out that way.”

“I know. I know.” Mafuyu rubbed his arm up and down soothingly. 

Physical contact went a long way with Uenoyama. The simple touch calmed him. Uenoyama leaned forward, resting his head against Mafuyu’s shoulder, and exhaled.

“I should probably talk to her.”

“I’ll go. We can meet at the studio later.”

“I don’t…” Uenoyama paused, then brought his arms around Mafuyu. “I’m so sorry our first day off got wrecked like this.”

“No, it’s fine. Uenoyama, it’s fine. We’ll have other days.”

"But still, I wish it didn't happen this way."

"I know." He rubbed up and down his arm again soothingly. "Talk with her. I'll see you tonight."

“Thanks for understanding.”

-

Yayoi wasn’t in the living room or kitchen when Uenoyama walked Mafuyu to the door. Her door was closed, so he assumed she must have retreated to her room after she’d walked in on them. Her door was usually open when she left, so she was likely in there. Though she may have left. He wasn't quite sure how upset she'd be.

After saying his goodbyes to Mafuyu, he knocked gently on her door. There was no response.

“Yayoi?”

Still no answer.

He hesitantly opened the door and found her sitting at her desk, pretending to be busy on her computer refreshing the same social media page a few times in rapid succession. 

“Now who’s the one who isn’t knocking?” she snarked without looking away from the screen.

He huffed out a laugh slightly, grateful that she wasn’t shutting him out completely over this. They still needed to talk, though, so he sat on the edge of her bed and waited, unsure how to start the conversation. Thankfully, Yayoi was the one to break the ice.

“I’m not… homophibic,” she said hesitantly. “I don’t care. I really don’t. But…” Now she turned in her seat to face him, but kept her eyes turned down. “I’m just worried. About you. About you getting bullied…”

“I won’t get bullied,” he assured her. “I mean, people at school, they talk maybe. I think maybe we're kind of obvious. But nobody is bothering me. My friends are still my friends. Not much has changed."

“What about your career? I mean, will it hurt it?” She looked up at him now.

“I don’t know. We aren’t really putting it out there or anything. Haruki made it clear that we shouldn’t.”

“So your band knows?”

“Yeah, well. I mean, I think Akihiko knew before _I_ did,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. This got a small laugh out of Yayoi, but the look of concern on her face was still present despite that. “I’m sorry it happened like that, though. I didn’t want you to find out by accident like that.”

“Were you going to _actually_ tell me?”

“At some point yeah. I don’t know when. We’ve only been together for a couple of months. I hadn't really thought much about how it was all going to happen.”

“So you've basically been together since the concert?”

“A bit after.” She raised her eyebrows slightly so Uenoyama continued. "A few days after he took me out to Minato Mirai and confessed. But I kind of kissed him on accident before that."

"How the hell do you kiss someone _on accident_." 

"I don't know. Concert high I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

A few beats of silence passed, and Yayoi was the one to break it once more. “I am happy for you, though. I mean really.”

“Thank you,” he responded, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"I'm still worried. But I think you'll be good for each other. He's nice. Maybe that'll rub off on you."

"Tch," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You teach him guitar, he teaches you manners. On second thought, this can be _great_ for you."

Things were going to be alright. Yayoi was going to annoy the hell out of him, sure. But that was just a sign that things would return to normal. It would have been weirder if she was suddenly nicer for no reason. 

"Perhaps Mafuyu can teach you to do the damn dishes."

Yep. They'd be fine.


End file.
